Tippy Toes
by Risu Hime
Summary: Serena Tsukino looked down at photo of Darien Shields and his perfect family. He's considered perfect. Love by all. Known by all. Yet only she was not fooled by his smile, only she recognized the look in his eyes and only she knew she could fix it ONESHOT
1. Chapter 1

**Just a little something that hit me while I was listening to this song and writing for my other sailor moon story… Doesn't follow the Sailor Moon Series or my story at all... it's just something that my smutbunny kicked out… please don't hate me... :) Yes this is the first time I have written a full on lemon, so please don't be too harsh. kk? ^^**

**p.s. just making a few spelling changes that were bugging me. :]**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, or the song, Tippy Toe by Utada.**

**Warning: VERY VERY GRAPHIC AND DETAILED. Do not read if you don't like! **

**

* * *

**

**Every time I think about you  
Heaven knows I fall into a groove**

I, Serena Tsukino, stand staring at the mirror on my vanity trying to banish the thoughts going round and round my head of the handsome man known as Darien Shields.

**You're like a great interlude**

He was always there, lurking in my mind; while I was at work, cleaning, driving, eating, and of course he is always in my dreams.

**Every time** **I think about your body my body says ooh ooh**

Thinking about my dreams, leads to me really thinking about them and what we entailed. A shiver ran through my body as it responded to the content of them. I always dreamt of the nights we spent together, of the caresses, the kisses, the nibbles, and moans, groans and sweet pleas for release.

**Every time I think about you heaven needs a prayer  
Cuz you're married and you've even got a family too  
**

Checking over my appearance one more time, I looked down at the photo frame sitting next to my mirror; the one that held a smiling Darien. Next to him was his beautiful wife, Rae, with her long raven black hair and stunning almond shaped violet eyes. Standing in front of the couple were two gorgeous raven haired children. A young girl about the age of 8 years old with amazing sea blue eyes and a little five year old boy with captivating violet ones. Both were exceptionally mature and graceful children for their age; yet this came as no surprise when one looked at who the parents where.

**Pray that they don't hear you**

Turning away from the photo in a wave of guilt, I grabbed my purse and slipped on my high heels. Getting into my car I thought about what I was doing for what must have been the billionth night in a row. I let myself think about the photo; not who was in the photo but what the look in Darien's eyes ment. He had a smile on his face but his eyes said something else; something that called to me, something compelled me to meet with him at least once a week.

**Now let me see you dance on your tippy toe (ooh)  
**

I pulled up to the usual club and parked in my usual spot; checking to make sure everything was in place I exited my car and went inside. My eyes immediately sought to find him, and sure enough there he was. In the same secluded corner by the bar that he always was. We lock eyes; once again the dark needing look for something more sends a shiver down my spine and all feelings of guilt leave me. We meet half way on the dance floor; my arms snaking around his neck and his sliding around my waist already moving to the music.

**What a perfect life they think you've got, right?  
Problems kept inside, look neat and organized  
**

Everyone thinks that Darien Shields is the perfect man, the perfect husband, has the perfect wife, has the perfect family… the perfect everything. No one ever realizes that the marriage made up as a business contract was just that to Darien... business.

**What you need in life is some wonder  
A new friend with visions like you**

As we grind and sway to the heart pumping dirty music my minds slips away to the first time we met. It was this very club exactly 5 months ago… He was sitting in that same corner with the same look on his face; other people would have called it brooding, or even glaring. But I knew better, I still clearly remember feeling his first heated gaze on me, the first time I laid eyes on him, the first time the look in his eyes was taken for what it meant. I will always remember our first; we began that night and never looked back.

**Nobody has to know (synchronize it)**

Darien glances around to see if anyone is watching… seeing that everyone is oblivious he slips his hands up under my shirt and plays with my breasts through the lacy bra. A shot of heat lances through my body to start pooling in my lower stomach area.

**Stay very close to the floor**

Deciding that I had had enough with the "dancing", I turn to face him and grip his hard-on through his pants. Silently telling him that this is what I want and this is what I need, I glance to the back of the club where there are private rooms available. The dark look in his eyes sends another sharp pang of heat through me; he barely nods his head and we work our way as quick as we can to the back.

**Nobody has to know (synchronize it)  
**

There is a bouncer standing at the entrance of the hallway to the rooms to make sure that the rooms are paid for and that any unwanted guests do not disturb the other paying customers. Besides him no one else is paying attention to us as we walk down the hall way to our usual room.

**Careful when you close the door  
**

We are already trying to get each other's clothes off before the door is even closed, almost catching the back of my shirt in the door.

**Nobody has to know (synchronize it)**

As I practically rip off his shirt I have to remind myself that it needs to be laid where it won't wrinkle. The pants as well; neither of us will have enough time to iron them when we are finished. Having the job and image that Darien has, he can't be seen with wrinkled clothing lest others who know him suspect.

**When we tippy toe, tippy toe (Just imagine)  
**

As we shed ourselves of most of our clothing barriers, we work our way to the bed on the back of the room. He loves for me to keep my silky panties on so he mutually agrees to keep on his boxers till the time comes. His hands are all over my body, cupping my bare breasts, raining kisses down my neck downward to the valley between my breasts. I moan when his mouth finally comes to rest and he begins to suck my taught nipples. My hands roam over his back and neck until he turns his full attention to my nipple, they then latch onto his silky hair, making sure he doesn't move. We finally reach the bed, not even noticing that the room is actually clean and tidy with no smell of smoke, sex, or other undesirables.

**My body under your body  
**

He lays me down on my back and decides it's time to continue south; my body flushes with even more excitement. I am already dripping wet by the time his feather light kisses grace my inner thighs. Reaching this most anticipated destination he glances up at me with hooded, lust glazed eyes. I practically gush at the sight of him, this controlled, perfect man who loses himself with me, and loses himself in me. He runs one long finger along the crotch of my soaked panties, I moan loudly, my inner muscles clamping down in anticipation of being filled by that very same finger later. He always delights in my moans and pleas, he knows exactly what I like, no, not like… what I need. I'm so soaked by this point that he brings his finger to his mouth savoring the wetness that's just for him. Not wanting to wait any longer he hooks his fingers and slowly draws them down my legs and around my feet. When they are finally off he holds them up for me to see just how damp they really are, then he says, "Look at this Serena. See all this wetness? Do you know how much it turns my on to know that this is all for me and me alone?" I gush even more wetness at hearing Darien say my name; he rarely talks and rarely says my name except towards the end during his release, he must really need me tonight for him confide that in me. Lowering himself back down to my crotch he takes a moment to appreciate it, meaning I can feel his breath lightly caressing my wet heated flesh, causing me to shiver. He starts by placing light kisses along the outer lips, just mere centimeters from my clit. I know what he is doing, he's waiting for me to plead, to beg to him to eat my out, and I honestly don't know who much longer I can hold on. I squirm with pleasure, need before finally giving into silent wish, "Oh .. God! Darien! Please!... Please I need you.. I need your mouth on me now! I need your fingers pumping me! I Need you!" Looking down at my flushed, sweaty body he gives in and latches his mouth to my throbbing clit, causing me to cry out loudly. My hands clench the bed sheets tightly as the finger that stroked me earlier now glides inside me. He thrusts it inside me a couple times before adding a second one and quickening up the pace. The timing of his thrusts are matched by his mouth, every time he withdraws he sucks hard at my clit. The combination of the two are more than I can withstand and I feel myself getting close, the little ball of heat in my loins ready to explode and just as I am at the brink he pulls away.

**Here we go everybody 3, 2, 1  
**

I gasp in disappointment only to see that he is stripping himself of his boxers to reveal a very hard, long cock already dripping with pre-cum. He spreads my legs even further and lines himself with me, rubbing the tip for lubrication as well as to tease me once more. I let out a desperate "Please" and he subsides and gives in; in one thrust he completely fills me, and him filling me completes me. Him and I groan and moan in deep satisfaction at this connection. Me for feeling of his hardness filling and stretching me, and him for my wet, satin heat.

**Every time I think about you  
Heaven knows I fall into a groove  
**

He begins to pump slowly in me, savoring the feeling of my sleeve gripping him and pulling him in; I know the routine. I know that he likes to start out slow and enjoy the unhurried leisurely pace, but as both our needs arise and time runs out we pick up the pace. Me meeting his hard fast thrusts with my own, both us of seeking to be lost in the other, seeking the ultimate release. The ultimate release is reached for both of us as the same time; with each of us calling out to the other.

**You're like a great interlude  
**

You fall on top of me but I really don't mind the extra weight. It's comforting in a sense to be covered by the one you just gave yourself to. To feel his heart beat racing as much as mine, his ragged breath mingling with mine. I enjoy this feeling, even if it's only for a short time.

**Every time I think about your body my body says ooh ooh  
**

I know that when I go back home later tonight I won't be able to help myself from trying to relive out the pleasure he gave me tonight. I do this every night, every time. I can't help it.

**Every time I think about you heaven needs a prayer**

**Cuz you're married and you've even got a family too**

Even knowing that thinking about him and seeking release in him and Darien seeking release in me is wrong, that we shouldn't be doing this to his family I find it hard, if not impossible, to stop this and to stop us.

**Pray that they don't hear you  
**

Darien stirs atop of me, pulling me from my deep guilty thoughts. He gazes down at me with what I know is contained love, a love that can never be spoken, never be confirmed. A love that can never be anything but this.

**Now let me see you dance on your tippy toe (ooh)  
**

He sees that I am distracted and distraught; we don't need words. We never have, and probably never will since we both know that this is the only thing we can do. Darien realizes this and once again without words proceeds to make me forget, our bodies falling into our special rhythm.

**When the thrill subsides, will you still be mine?  
Worry infiltrates my head till I kill it  
**

I put my hands on his back feeling the rippling muscle straining from the quick pace he is setting but still my mind wanders. It's been five months, five lightening fast months, not a lot of time when you look at the whole of things. I begin to worry what will happen as time wears on, will the excitement wear off? Will all the dark, needing, love for me wear off eventually? Knowing that I should be grateful for what time I have with him, I shove those saddening thoughts away.

**I fill it instead with improper visions of you**

Instead I pick up the pace, locking my legs around Darien's waist and sitting up in his lap causing him to hit that sweet deep spot inside me. Since I'm sitting I can look down at him; I mesmerize every feature about him. His smells, eyes, hair, nose, jaw, back, legs, arm, everything I can. I burn the image of his hot sweaty body making love to me in my mind forever.

**Nobody has to know (synchronize it)  
Stay very close to the floor  
Nobody has to know (synchronize it)  
Careful when you close the door  
Nobody has to know (synchronize it)  
When we tippy toe, tippy toe  
Nobody has to know, body screaming MORE  
On your mark set 3, 2, 1**

The look in his eyes on top of his deep hard thrusts prove to be too much for me, causing me to clench around him and thus making me his undoing. We both careen into pure bliss and fall to the side holding each as we come down from our second love induced high of the night, sweating and breathing hard.

**Every time I think about you  
Heaven knows I fall into a groove  
You're like a great interlude  
Every time I think about your body my body says ooh ooh  
Every time I think about you heaven needs a prayer  
Cuz you're married and you've even got a family too  
Pray that they don't hear you  
Now let me see you dance on your tippy toe (ooh)**

When our heart rates return to normal, he looks me in the eyes before kissing me softly on the forehead. I know this as his silent good bye and a simple "I love you". I lay on the bed as I watch him gather his clothing from where it lay somewhat folded on the chair closest to the door. I always lay there; I never leave with him or get dressed with him. It's always been a secret little pleasure of mine to watch him get dressed and fix himself up. Yes it's hard watching him get up and know that he is going home to his family, but I know that he would be back. I know that he will be here waiting for me again. Since this whole thing began I have slowly gained the mentality that he was just going to work, and that I was his home.

**Every time I think about you  
Heaven knows I fall into a groove  
You're like a great interlude  
Every time I think about your body my body says ooh ooh  
Every time I think about you heaven needs a prayer  
Cuz you're married and you've even got a family too  
Pray that they don't hear you  
Now let me see you dance on your tippy toe (ooh)**

I know that no matter what, he is mine, and that I am his. So I gathered my clothing and dressed myself think all the while of what was to come next week.

* * *

**Alrighty so I'm glad I finally got something finished.. it feels a little wierd but hopefully some people like this little one shot. I am actually really please with how this came out seeing as how I am a normally organized, plotted out writer. I just let this Idea flow without hinderance and the ending made me happy. :)**

**I would LOVE it if you could read and review this. Even a few words would be awesome!!!**

**With Love,  
Hime-chan 3**


	2. A Note

Hi hi! Hime here! I kinda gave in and did a somewhat sequel Oneshot to this story. So be sure to check it out. It's called Like a Prayer. Once again thank you for reading! I LOVE all of you who reviewed/alerted/and favorited this story! 3


End file.
